This is our future
by thepollish
Summary: Amy just discovered that her three-year long girlfriend cheated on her. She doesn't know what to do. She spends the night at a bar where she meets someone from her past-Karma. This brings up a lot of memories - both happy and painful. This is Karmy. Don't know yet how long it's gonna go on for. Not quite rated M yet, but possibly will be in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hey guys! This is the first story I've written in a LONG time. I've been going through a couple things recently that led me to finally pick up the pen again, figuratevely speaking. But I'm glad.**

 **So dig in guys! Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 1:

„Stupid!"

Amy sat at the bar and had just ordered a Cuba Libre when the last couple of hours of her day came crashing in. Only an hour ago she had a girlfriend. Now she sat at the furthest stool from the door in a bar. Once she looked around her she realized where she was. This was the bar they first met.

Three years ago. Reagan walked into the bar with a couple of her friends and just like the scene you know from the movies they were just laughing about something, the atmosphere between them seeming so … intimate. Amy sat a little further by the door when they walked in. She immediateley felt drawn to this girl when she laid eyes on Reagan. But Amy wasn't exactly the outgoing type in these situations.

So the whole night she occasionally threw a few glances towards the gorgeous girl with the black hair. She knew it was pretty obvious but then again she couldn't help it.

On the way to the bathroom one of the girls friends passed by Amy and said:"If you're not gonna to talk to Reagan then she is just gonna leave, you know."

Reagan. That was her name. It really suited this girl. Amy finally got up the courage to walk over to the group and introduce herself to them. She was relieved when she realized they were more than open to letting new members to their group. As she talked to a couple of people in the group she felt Reagans glances on her.

They didn't get to talk much that night but Amy had found a couple new friends and that way Reagan and her started hanging out more and more and eventually they became a couple. And they were pretty great.

Until tonight. Amy had had a rough day at work and was looking forward to coming home, change into her sweats and just take a cozy night in with her girlfriend, some movies and popcorn. But apparently fate had other plans for her.

She already knew that something was off when she pulled into the driveway and Reagans car was in the garage. Usually Reagan came home a little later than Amy. There was always some type of emergency at the last minutes of Reagans shift and it seemed to always be Reagan who had to take care of it.

But there her car was. Of course Amy didn't make much of it. In fact, she was really glad to see that her shoulder to cry on was already set to go.

„Hey babe, I'm home!", Amy called out a couple minutes later as she closed the connecting door between garage and kitchen. No response. Amy took a look at the mail on the kitchen counter. Nothing but bills and a couple of flyers. Amy sighed. She'd talked about this with the mail man before but apparently he hadn't gotten the message.

Amy made her way towards the bedroom when she saw it: two bras and a pair of pantys spread on the floor. Despite all of her deepest fears she didn't let herself think the unthinkable. She just closed her eyes for a few moments and prepared herself for the worst. She opened the door to the bedroom.

Amy had emptied her third glass of Cuba Libre. The tears came now that she relived the situation. But she forced them back. Not now.

She had no idea where to go tonight. Home was definetely not an option. At this point she wasn't even sure she had a home anymore.

Maybe she could crash at Lauren's. But she knew she couldn't interfere with her and Theo at the moment. Plus she didn't wanna talk about it and Lauren wouldn't let her sleep without pressing the last detail out of her.

And Shane? Who knew what he was up to.

Basically Amy had nowhere to go so she might as well drink herself unconscious and see where she would wake up the next morning. That could be fun.

How was it possible that she was in this mess right now? There was a slight chance she would loose her job and at this point she couldn't think of anything Reagan could say to make it up to her.

Well she wasn't so sad about the job. Basically she was never sure about working in retail anyway. When she started there Amy was only thinking a couple of years and now she already spent six years in the same shop doing the same thing everyday. It really upset her now that she thought about it. But this was safe. This meant she had a steady income. Thoug obviously, steady wasn't the way to go anymore.

Wait, what was she saying. It must've been the fifth Cuba Libre that said those things. Air! Fresh air would be good. She slid from the stool and had to hold on to the bar to not fall over. The bartender was eyeing her. She raised her free hand at him to signal that everything was ok. „I'm only gonna go to get some fresh air." She closed her eyes for a second and carefully opened her hand that was clenched to the bar. She was about to fall over when somebody grabbed her arm and held her up. „Whoa! I got you."

That voice. It was so familiar. But when Amy tried to open her eyes she only saw a blur.

„You must've had a lot to drink. Come with me, I'll lead you outside." Usually Amy would've pushed her heels into the ground and refused to go with a total stranger. This was different. The touch on her arm, the voice. It reminded her of a time long ago. So she didn't resist.

A few moments later she was hit by the fresh breeze on her face and her mind stopped spinning a bit.

„Amy, you sure you're ok?"

Oh, yeah. That girl was still there. And slowly it dawned on her who it was.

No. That couldn't be. After all these years. At Amy's lowest point this girl from her past was there, yet again. Amy slowly raised her head to make out if it was really -

There she was. More beautiful than ever.

„Karma."

 **So what did you think? I'm open for any kind of comment. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all the positive feedback I got from you guys! It really meant a lot to me.**

 **So here's the deal. At the moment I'm still in my free period before I start university in about a month. And I think I've got a flow at the moment so I'll be writing quite a bit.**

 **BUT once I start uni I'm not quite sure how much free time I'm gonna have on my hands so it could go a little slower then. But then again, at this point I don't even know how long this story will last.**

 **So, for now here is chapter 2 of 'This is our future':**

 **5 years ago:**

„Hey guys, I want you to meet a new colleague!" Lauren yelled out right before opening the doors to the shop. „Karma is new in town and just graduated from college, so be nice!"

Everyone grinned to themselves. At „Top Bee" they all had a special relationship to oneanother.. They were like a family there and it was always fun to come back every week.

When Amy started working at „Top Bee" a year ago she was still in college majoring in Business Managment and not really knowing what to do with her future. So after she graduated college she decided to take a break for a couple of months and backpack throughout Europe. That was the best decision she ever made.

When she got back she talked to Lauren and got a position as the stores manager.

Now she had been working alongside Lauren for 6 months and it looked pretty good for „Top Bee". They had opened their next shop in Dallas and in 2 months the doors would open in Los Angeles.

While Amy's work life couldn't be better at the moment she had struggles dealing with her personal life. She had recently realized this, even more when Lauren started dating Theo. Lauren was her best friend and so they had hung out a lot when Lauren was still single. But when she started dating, Theo was all Lauren would talk about. And the person who she would spend all her spare time with from then on. On the few occasions Lauren and Amy still hung out together Theo was just dragged along and so Amy hadn't really had the chance to talk to Lauren about something that recently consumed all her thoughts.

In her last year of college there was a girl in her class she felt attracted to. Amy didn't know it was attraction back then until she started dreaming about her. That really caught her off guard and she started questioning her sexuality. It would make sense because she never felt attracted to guys and the couple of guys she kissed there was never this spark that she expected when kissing someone.

Amy didn't want to tell anybody until she was absolutely sure and at this point she was definitely not.

And to this day she had still never told anyone about how she felt. It was hard sometimes, seeing everybody around her so happy and her being too scared to go out there and just dealing with who she was. But Amy told herself that she had a great job and she was still only 22 so it was enough for now – or was it?

As usual they went out whenever they got a new colleague to tease the new person a little bit but really to welcome her into the family. Amy had already decided that hiring Karma was the right decision. She had watched her talk to a couple of customers and encouraging them to buy a certain top or telling them in a kind but direct way that the button up didn't suit their style.

At some point during the evening Amy went to the bar and got some more drinks for the group. Karma followed her. „Hey I wanted to thank you and Lauren again for hiring me. And thanks for tonight. I really like these people." Amy smiled at her. „Oh, don't worry about it. And don't take the girls too seriously. When they tease you like that it means they like you. You should really thank Lauren, though. She was the one who said we'd need some support during summer."

„Yeah, I thought it was a great opportunity before I go to Los Angeles this fall."

„Lauren told me about that. What are your plans there?"

Karma shrugged at this. „Honestly, I don't know yet. I just figured a change of scenery would be good for now and what better time to do it than after college?"

Amy looked at her, impressed. „Wow! That takes some courage. But it's so worth it! I went to Europe after I graduated college last year."

„Ok, that is seriously one of the things that I want to do most. I could never do it alone, though. I mean, going to Los Angeles on my own is one thing. But Europe where they speak a different language in most countries. I admire that you did that!"

At this, Amy blushed a bit. „Believe me, I was scared! When I got on the plane the first thing I thought was 'What was I thinking?'. But in the hostels you meet so many people and most of them do speak English so it's pretty easy."

„Well, next time you are going on a big adventure, let me know!"

Amy looked at Karma, a little taken aback by her statement while they walked back to the table. „Sure, if you really want to we could do that sometime."

The rest of the night was a blast and Amy and Karma talked about all the countries they could visit and what kind of people they would meet.

 _Amy and Karma sat in Amy's car in front of Karma's house and were laughing hysterically._

„ _Wow, I think you had a little bit too much to drink, Karma!"_

 _Karma smiled at her sheepishly. „It is not my fault that their Cuba Libres are so good!"_

 _Amy couldn't stop laughing at this. „Come on, the way you looked at the bartender he could've served you anything and you would've chugged it in no time."_

 _Karma laughed too. „That is not true. The only person I had eyes for all night was you!"_

 _Amy went quiet to this. She looked to the ground and blushed. Karma grabbed her by her chin. „Hey, beautiful girl! Did you think I didn't feel it, too? You make me feel something that I haven't felt before. With anyone."_

„ _Karma, you're drunk! Don't say things you don't mean."_

„ _But I do, Amy, I do. I can't stop thinking about you since I met you."_

 _Amy didn't know what to say. So instead she grabbed the back of Karma's neck and pulled her close. The second their lips met, Amy felt it. The electric shock that she always wanted to feel. It moved through her body and made her shiver. That made Karma pull her even closer and -_

A loud beeping sound woke Amy up. For a couple of seconds she didn't move. Then it dawned on her that her alarm clock was still going. She turned around and slammed it shut. She sat up – and led out sigh of desperation. She covered her face with her hands.

It was the same as with the college student last year. She'd had a similar dream to this one, only this time Amy couldn't let these feelings get to her. Karma was her employee. That was it. Nothing else.

Amy was really nervous when she came to the shop this morning. Karma wouldn't be there for another hour because Amy came in early these days to coordinate the shops in Dallas and Los Angeles.

Her thoughts went back to the dream. Even though it was just that, it had felt really good to kiss Karma. „Stop!", she yelled at herself.

„Are you ok, Amy?

Amy flinched and turned around to face Lauren. „Hey, you're in early!"

„I got that business call with the manager of the LA store, remember? What are you doing yelling at yourself?"

Amy pretended like she was looking for some documents on her desk and shrugged. „Oh nothing, I was just trying to intimidate my slight headache from all the drinking last night."

Lauren raised one eyebrow at her and made her way out of the office. „Whatever you say, pretty girl. You'll be fine on your own then? I'll be in my office. Oh, before I forget. Do you want to come to dinner tonight with Theo and me?"

Amy nodded her head slightly. „Yeah sure, why not?"

„Ok, we'll talk about the details later. I've got a call to make."

Amy didn't really feel like going to dinner with Theo and Lauren, especially now that she had a couple of things to figure out. But she also knew that Lauren wouldn't take no for an answer so she would just have to keep her shit together.

She went back to last night. Was Karma being serious when she had said that she would love to go backpacking with Amy for a while? Or was she just playing like the rest of them did with her?

And did it really matter? After all Karma would leave to go to Los Angeles in three months and who knew if they would ever see each other again after that.

Amy knew she was overanalyzing the situation and Karma's behavior. from last night. They barely knew each other. That's just what happened when she started having those dreams. It was the same thing with the college student last year. What made it all the more ridiculous with her was that Amy had never talked to her before and never did after that. She just threw her a couple of very creepy glances and was lucky that this girl never noticed.

With Karma it was different. They had a connection, Amy felt that. Whether they were just meant to be close friends or more than that, Amy wasn't able to say. And to be honest, she didn't want to think about it, either.

It would've been best if Amy wouldn't see Karma again but Karma was good at her job so she couldn't just fire her. And Amy knew if she asked for an extended holiday during the summer season Lauren would freak out. So she would just have to deal with her feelings.

 **So, thanks for reading til the end. As always, I'd love it if you leave a comment or put this story to your favorites.**

 **Til next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

„ _I love you" Karma whispered into Amy's ear. Amy froze for a second and then she felt a rush going through her body. She grabbed Karma's face and just looked into her eyes for what felt like an eternity._

„ _I love you, too Karma!" Amy pushed Karma onto her back on the bed and kissed her hard. With her right hand she went under Karma's shirt and made her way gently up her side. Karma pressed her body into the touch. At that Amy started kissing down Karma's body, from her chin, to her neck, to her collarbone where she bit her lightly. Karma let out a moan._

 _Amy looked up. „Do you want this?"_

 _Karma looked at Amy for a second and as an answer she flipped Amy on her back and started undressing herself. Amy just stared at the outline of Karma's breasts covered by her bra. Oh, how badly she wanted that thing off. If she would just -_

This time when Amy woke up she had tears on her face. And immediately she knew she wouldn't be

able to get up today.

It had been too much. The closeness she felt for Karma in that dream she had never felt for anybody else before in her life. Even though she knew it was just a dream she was still certain that there was a special bond between the two girls. At the same time she didn't know where that came from.

After that first night in the bar they hadn't spend much time together. Sure, they had seen eachother at work but it had been busy so there was not much time to talk to each other.

Amy would still catch herself looking around to search for Karma. It was like a habit. And everytime Amy looked at Karma she had to smile from ear to ear.

Last week Amy's heart started racing when Karma came into work. She could feel herself blush. If Karma had noticed she didn't say anything.

But Lauren, of course, had. She came into Amy's office yesterday and demanded to know what was distracting her lately. At that point Amy was ready to tell someone. And if anybody should know about this it should have been her best friend. She had already opened her mouth to say it but then Lauren just butted in: „I know! It is because I haven't spend so much time with you lately, isn't it? I noticed you beeing very defensive at dinner with Theo." Lauren walked around Amy's desk and positioned herself on her lap. „How about we go do a spa treatment this weekend? Just you and me, like old times!"

Amy cheered up at that and the weekend was a great distraction. It also felt good to have her friend back to herself for a bit.

Now this.

Amy picked up her phone and dialed Lauren's number. She picked up all cheerfully: „Hey best friend! Are you at the shop already? I'm gonna run a little late, I have a couple of things to do for tonight."

„What's tonight?"

„Haha, very funny! Could you do me a favor and buy a card for Karma and get everyone to sign it?"

 _Oh god, it's Karmas last day!_ _I can't not be there._

„Hello, earth to Amy!" Lauren yelled. „Will you do that for me, please?"

„I'm sorry Lauren. I'm actually calling to tell you that I'm not going to be in the shop today. I'm not feeling good at all. Must've eaten something bad last night."

Lauren didn't respond for a couple of seconds. „Could you say that again please?"

Amy rolled her eyes. „You heard me."

„Yeah, of course I heard you. But I'm giving you the chance to not do such a foolish thing on a day like this."

„Well, I'm going to try to make it tonight. And if not I'll just stop by Karma's house in the next couple of days!" Amy was starting to feel agitated.

„Uhm, you do realize that Karma is leaving tomorrow, right?"

That shot a pain right through Amy's chest. „No, I did not know that."

„All the more reason for you to be there today."

„Alright, I'm coming tonight. But please take care of the card. I just feel like I'm going to be puking all day!"

„Eww, gross!" Lauren sighed. „Fine! But you owe me big time for all this. And you better be there tonight."

„Yeah, see you there!" Amy hung up and fell back on her back. She couldn't take this. It was all too much. Why did it have to be like this? She started crying again. That's when she took the decision.

She would not see Karma again.

Of course that wasn't really up to her. When it came closer and closer to evening Amy became very nervous. She paced through the living room of her apartment and tried to decide if she should really not go. She knew that would make her a coward and she also didn't want to upset Karma by not showing up. But at the same time Amy didn't know if she could take seeing Karma leave. She knew she would get drunk and then maybe do a stupid thing.

They were supposed to meet at eight and when Amy still sat in her apartment at nine her phone rang. Rolling her eyes she picked up. „I'm sorry Lauren but I can't -"

„Hey Amy, this is Karma."

Amy sat up straight on her couch. „Karma, hey! Listen I'm sorry-"

Karma interrupted her again. „Yeah Amy, don't worry about it. Lauren told me you are sick. The reason I'm calling is I have to talk to you before I leave."

Amy's heart started racing again. „Yeah sure, so talk."

„Actually, I'm standing right outside your apartent building. But I didn't want to just come up and walk in on you."

Amy completely blanked after Karma said that. _She is hear? What is she doing? What am I supposed to say? Am I ready to see her again? Oh my god, what is she thinking?_

„Amy? Are you still there?"

„Oh yeah, sorry. Hold on a sec, I'm going to buzz you in." Amy got up.

Karma hesitated. „Only if it's ok for you. I mean I'm sorry I'm just showing up like this."

Amy walked over to the door and pressed the door opener. „It's fine. Just come on up." She hung up. Ran to the bathroom. Checked herself in the mirror. Well, her hair didn't look so good but she couldn't do anything about that now. God, why couldn't she at least have showered this morning? She looked down on herself. Sweat pants and tshirt. Nice choice of clothing, Raudenfeld!

She heard a silent knock on the door. One last look into the mirror. _This is it._

When Amy opened the door Karma stood in front of her. _Wow._ She was wearing jeans, shirt and blazer and some boots. She looked perfect.

Amy only realized she was staring at her when Karma started speaking. „Uhm, hey!"

Amy snapped out of it and moved back. „Come in. You look very good tonight."

Karma started smiling. „Oh thank you!"

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Karma looked around and scanned the apartment. „Nice place."

Amy smiled. „Thank you. So what brought you here?"

Karma looked confused for a second like she'd forgotten that she was the one who called Amy. But then it hit her again. Amy could see the pain in her eyes. „Hey, what's up?"

Karma tried her best not to start crying. „Ah, you know it's really nothing."

Amy smiled encouragingly and moved closer to Karma. „Come on now. You wouldn't miss out on that party if it was for nothing."

Karma looked up at Amy and smiled. „How do you know me so well after only a few weeks?"

Amy blushed at this. „So tell me!"

Karma looked down to her feet. „Well it's just that, all of a sudden I'm not so sure about going to LA anymore."

„How come?"

„I got into a fight with my boyfriend last week and now I'm not so sure if this was such a great idea..."

Karma kept talking but Amy didn't hear her anymore. An incredible ache started spreading in her chest. Of course Karma had a boyfriend. A beautiful girl like that would be chased by boys. And of course Amy always suspected this but she didn't want to give her hopes up until she knew for sure. Which was now. What hopes, anyway? It wasn't like Amy planned on confessing her feelings to Karma anytime soon. So it really didn't matter.

Amy's head started spinning. She closed her eyes. Ok, deep breaths. This wasn't the time to get a panic attack or start freaking out.

„Amy are you ok?" Karma looked at Amy worried. „You look really pale all of a sudden."

Amy shook her head. „Yeah I'm ok. I just still feel a little bit sick."

Karma started to get up. „If you want I can just leave."

Amy held Karma's arm and pulled her back down, maybe a little too hard. „No, no! Please don't go."

„Ok, I'll stay. So what would you do? In my situation, I mean."

Amy didn't know what Karma had said after she blanked but she knew that the brunette hesitated to leave. This was her chance to keep her close.

But at the same time Amy knew that she couldn't be selfish on this. So she had to get her to go.

„Listen: I know this is scary. Believe me, I've been there. To be honest, I would love for you to stay. But if you don't go now you'll probably never go. I mean, who knows what is waiting for you out there. The only way for you to find out is if you go. And whatever it is you are going through with your boyfriend at the moment, I'm sure you can work it out. Maybe you realize after three months that it isn't going anywhere. But if that's the case you can always come back here. Whatever the outcome, you can always take the experience with you. So go! Live your dream. I'd be the last person to hold you back."

Karma just stared at Amy. The blonde couldn't stand looking into the other girls eyes for much longer so she just lowered her head. Then Karma pulled her into a hug. „Thank you! That was the one thing I needed to hear to encourage myself. I knew I had to come to you for this!"

Amy just pulled Karma closer and enjoyed the moment. Tried not to cry. She already knew this would be the last time they would see eachother in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'm actually still figuring out where I'll take this story. I mean, it's obviously – spoiler alert – supposed to be a Karmy story but I'm not sure yet if I want to take it really slow or rather fast. I'm leaning towards the first option, though.**

 **Also, slight change in the story. I'm starting to write in first person perspective now rather than third person. I just feel like this is going to work better.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Present day:**

Seeing Karma right then immediately sobered me up. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She always had been, the only difference was that she had matured and her whole body was just glowing.

Next thing I knew I was pulling her into a hug. „It's so good to see you!"

Karma was a little overwhelmed but just wrapped her arms around my back. „Wow! Way to make me feel welcome. It's good to see you, too!"

When I pulled away I just stood there and stared at the brunette girl that once rocked my world. But that was a long time ago. Which made me wonder. „What are you doing here?"

„I could ask you the same question."

Which made all the pain come crashing in that I tried to drink away. I looked to the ground. „It's a long story." I was trying very hard to hold my tears back. Earlier I was just mad at Reagan but now that I had time to think about it I felt sadness rolling through my body.

I felt a touch on my shoulder. „Hey! The way I see it, we have all night to talk about it."

So we talked. I told her about how I first met Reagan and that we seemed to connect right away. We spent so much time together the first couple of weeks we were dating that it was like there was no one else in this world. Of course the real test came when we told everybody we were dating. At that point I hadn't even come out, yet so it was tough. My parents didn't really mind but the worst thing was seeing so many of my 'friends' turn away from me because I was seeing a girl.

I watched Karma closely when I told her that I was gay but she didn't show any reaction, like she had always known.

When I got to the part where I caught Reagan cheating this afternoon I was close to crying again and Karma put her arm around my shoulder. „What a bitch! She doesn't deserve you!" Somehow hearing her say that made me smile. I took a deep breathe and pulled myself together. „So. Now you. What made you come back from the land of stars and fame?"

Karma looked a little uncomfortable when I said that. „Oh. Actually, I haven't lived there for three years. I live in New York now."

I just stared at her. And then it hit me how long we hadn't talked to eachother. It was mostly Karma who had tried to keep the contact alive during the first year. But for me it was tough. I couldn't quite get over her. So one day I just stopped texting her.

I wasn't over her until it got serious with Reagan, though. And even then...

„I'm sorry I never got back to you."

Karma just shrugged. „You must've had your reasons. But I always wondered what they were." She looked at me expectantly.

I felt my face turn red and swallowed. „Uhm, about that, I mean just -"

Karma chuckled: „Wow, didn't I catch you off guard there. It's ok, when I moved to New York my life got extremely busy and I wouldn't have written you as often as before anymore. So don't panic."

I was uncomfortable then so I just changed the subject. „New York, huh? What have you been up to there?"

„As you know I found this internship at a radio station in LA. Turns out journalism is really my passion so I work for _NY1 News_ as a writer now."

„Holy crap! Karma, that's amazing, congrats!" I just looked at her with this huge grin on my face, dumbfounded.

„Yeah, it's really cool. How about you? Still at _Top Bee's_?"

That made my grin drop instantly. „Yes...it's not the same anymore, though. I'm thinking about quitting."

„What happened?"

„Well, ever since we started to expand everything changed. I mean I'm still getting along with Lauren and all. But now we have a store in almost every major city in the US so Lauren and I don't really get a say in a lot of things. It's all about money and more money now. It doesn't at all feel like a family anymore. It's just work now."

Karma just smiled to herself for a second and then said. „Remember what you said to me five years ago? If you don't go now you'll never go. And who knows what is waiting for you out there."

I just smiled at Karma and once more realized how beautiful she was.

Then I was distracted by someone entering the bar. Reagan. She stood in the door and looked at me. I looked back.

Karma noticed my distraction and turned around, too. Reagans eyes turned to Karma and she just shook her head before she made her way over. „Are you serious, Amy? You take me sleeping with another girl as a wildcard to jump on someone else.

Karma's jaw dropped and before I knew it the next words came out of my mouth. „I don't see how this is any of your business. You made it quite clear to me that we are over. So if I'm going to sleep with Karma tonight you don't have the right to say anything against it."

Now Karma just looked at me exasperated. I realized I went too far. „Reagan, just leave! I can't deal with this tonight."

„Amy, please can we-"

„You're not gonna leave? Fine! I am!" I stood up and hurried out of the bar.

I had walked a couple of minutes down the block when Karma caught up to me. „What was that all about?"

„I'm sorry I said that."

„So that's Reagan, huh?"

„I made it quite clear, didn't I?"

„Where are you going now?"

I shrugged. I still had no idea where I would stay tonight. „I guess I need to find myself a hotel room for the night."

„Do you want to come back to my hotel?"

„Karma, I wasn't serious earlier, you do know that, right?"

„I do. But certain people still fear that we are gonna do it tonight." She pointed back to the bar entrance where Reagan watched us closely. „So we might as well let her believe it."

Now it was my turn to let my jaw drop. „Uhm-"

„I'll just take that as a yes, so come on!" She just took my hand and we walked down the block while I knew that Reagan was boiling inside at the sight of this.

„So how about Liam and you? Is that still a thing?" Karma was staying at a small motel downtown. I offered to sleep on the floor but Karma refused to take that offer since she had a king size bed anyways and told me to stop being so ridiculous. After that short discussion I felt more and more comfortable with her so now we lay next to eachother and were watching TV.

„I don't know. I guess it's complicated. We moved to New York together but we're not living together. He's just so focused on his work as am I but we never really talk about our future. I don't know if he even wants one because he never mentions it and when I used to mention it – which I don't anymore because I don't want to push him away – he got all defensive and told me I should take it slow and not push him too much. After six years."

I could hear the pain in her voice when she talked about him like that. And that ultimately made me suffer, too. „Is that why you're here now? Because you haven't answered my question from earlier."

Karma made a face at that. „You're paying way too much attention to detail." She sighed. „But yeah, it is why I'm here. I mean obviously because I wanted to visit my parents as well but I also just need time to think. Which is why I booked a motel room rather than staying at my parents'."

„Yeah! Parents can be really exhausting."

We sat in silence for a while and just watched TV.

When I realized that Karma was watching me I just kept looking at the TV and crooked a smile. „What?"

I still didn't look at her but she shifted a little bit so I just assumed she blushed. „Well I just never thought you were, you know, a lesbian."

Now I looked at her with slight amusement on my face. „What? Because I still have long hair and don't have piercings all over my face? Or tattoos all over my body?"

She looked away uncomfortably. „I wasn't trying-"

I laughed. „Don't worry about it. You're not the first person to say that. And I do get the stereotype because they exist. But you were at that bar with me so you probably saw a couple girls that looked more feminine."

„I guess..I didn't quite pay attention to them."

I realized what she was implying but I didn't pay further attention to it. I wasn't gonna go there. „So to answer your question: it started in college when I developed a crush on one of my classmates. But I wasn't quite sure myself before I actually got with Reagan which was 2 years later. I only came out then."

„You didn't even tell Lauren?"

I shrugged. „Well she had just started dating Theo and ever since then I had felt like a third wheel in their realtionship. I was angry with Lauren for not spending as much time with me anymore. Of course I never told her that. I mean when I first started dating Reagan I was exactly the same and I was so happy that Lauren was ok with me seeing a girl. I think our relationship got stronger then, too."

„Wow! I think you are very brave, Amy."

I didn't respond to her but just stared at the TV. Eventually we turned it off and snuggled into the covers. If it would have been five years ago I wouldn't have been able to keep myself together.

And even now we lay here in the same bed together I realized it was the first time in a while that I was truly happy.

But of course it wasn't gonna stay that way.

 **Thanks so much for reading and sorry it's a tad short. But I really wanted to give you guys something.**

 **Please comment to let me know what you think ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it took me so long this time. Uni started and I already feel very involved in it. And to be honest it also took me a while to figure out how I should keep going. This is the result.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

„Did you tell her that you were into her back then?"

„Are you out of your mind? That would have ruined the whole moment and my entire relationship with Karma! Plus, I'm not even into her anymore, so she never needs to know."

„The way I see it that is one more reason to actually tell her. So you can have a good chuckle over it."

After I had spent the night at Karma's motel we had breakfast together and then I went to Lauren's to go get settled for as long as I didn't have a place of my own, or even better I would figure things out with Reagan. Even though I was angry with her I still loved her and wanted to give it another shot. Of course, Lauren was totally against that idea. „You are absolutely not going back to that slut, under no circumstances! And if that means I have to chain you to your bed in the guestroom I'll be more than happy to do it." She winked at me. „Maybe I should do that anyway and then invite Karma over for some action in that department."

„Lauren!" I threw a pillow at her. „Stay out of my relationship with Karma! In fact, stay away from Reagan as well. It's none of your business!"

Lauren was outraged. „Of course it is my business if my best friends girlfriend cheats on her! Even more so if that best friend comes crying to me to complain about it. It hurts me, too, you know."

Now she crossed her arms and pouted.

I just couldn't stay mad at her. I scooched over to her and cuddled her. „Aww! You're the bestest of all them best friends! What would I do without you?"

„Die sad and alone because without me you wouldn't find a girlfriend!"

I pushed her away from me playingly. „Hey! That's not true! I found Reagan all by myself." I sighed and stared off into the distance. „I guess she doesn't count, though, because apparently she is a cheater."

Now it was Lauren who pulled me into a hug. „Oh come on! That has absolutely nothing to do with you and your choices. She decided to cheat on you and she should be the one who suffers from it, not you!"

That was what made Lauren so great. She could be really sarcastic, like myself, and she wasn't a big fan of showing any affection to anybody but deep down she was the most loving person I knew. She just knew when it was time to comfort someone and when it was appropriate to make jokes.

At noon Lauren and I decided to go over to Reagans and my place to pick up some things. I assumed she wouldn't be in at the time but I still didn't want to go alone in case we'd come across her.

Which, obviously, had to happen. We were just done getting enough things for a couple of weeks and were out the door when Reagan pulled up in the driveway.

I was ready to run to our car when Lauren pulled me back. „You gotta talk to her eventually. Just get it over with."

I wanted to stomp my foot and run away but I knew Lauren was right so I just turned around and waited for Reagan to come to the door, arms-crossed while Lauren went to our car to give us some space.

The way Reagan walked over to me I already saw she was pissed at me. „So what, you're doing your best friend now, too?"

I groaned. „I believe you are the last person right now who has the right to be upset. And now you're just being distasteful. I really don't know what your problem is."

Reagan sighed. „You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Theresa. I really don't know what got into me I just -"

I raised my hand defensively. „Please, spare me the details. Right now I just need time."

„What now? I mean are you moving out for good?"

„I don't know, Reagan. I need to think about all of this. About us. I'm going to crash at Lauren's for a bit and figure everything out."

Reagan just looked to the ground.

I took this as a sign that I could leave.

She stopped me. „So, this Karma...is she the same Karma you told me you had a crush on before we met?"

The thought of her made me smile. „Yeah, that's her."

„Well, the way you behaved around her last night made it quite clear that you still have feelings for her."

That stuck with me for the rest of the day. Lauren and I went to the store to talk to the CEO about new marketing strategies to improve our reach throughout the country. As usual I let Lauren handle the talking and didn't quite pay attention. My mind kept wandering back to what Reagan said and I had to think about the way I felt when I lay next to her last night. I even realized just now that when I woke up this morning and her sleeping face was turned towards me I just stared at her and admired her beauty. I think it took me a little too long to turn around and get up.

But did that mean that I still had feelings for her? If that was the case I was in deeper trouble than I thought.

My phone buzzed. I took it out and saw a message from Karma.

 _I feel like dancing tonight. Are you in?_

I hesitated. If those feelings were really coming back it wouldn't be the smartest idea to go out with Karma. But then again she wouldn't be here forever and eventually I would regret not having spent any time with her while she was around.

 _Sure. Pick you up at 8?_

She got back immediately.

 _Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to seeing you tonight._

I smiled to myself. It was that same grin that I had worn whenever I saw her back then in the store. So it was true. I was having feelings for Karma again.

I couldn't help myself but be nervous in the evening. I got ready to go dancing with Karma and kept on thinking. _What am I doing here?_

Of course, Lauren noticed my agitation. „Jesus Amy, quit strolling around like a lost puppy and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

„I'm going out with Karma tonight."

She looked at me shocked, mockingly. „A date? Do you two have a date?"

I looked at her angrily. „Oh, shut your face! It's not a date."

„Then why are you walking around like a SWAT team is about to storm in?" I could see in her eyes that she put 2 and 2 together herself. „No! You _do_ still have feelings for Karma!"

I stopped in my step and just looked at Lauren. „I guess they never went away."

Lauren stood up and pulled me in a tight hug. „Oh sweetie!"

I buried my face into Lauren's neck and felt the tears starting to rise. „All this time I was with Reagan I still had feelings for Karma without even knowing it. That is just horrible!"

„Don't say that. You loved Reagan, too. Maybe not as much but that doesn't matter now. She is the one who cheated on you, not the other way around."

„But how is that helping me in any way to get over Karma?"

„Maybe you don't have to. Maybe she feels the same way."

I pulled away from her. „Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen."

„Why are you going out with her, then? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

„I just can't say no to her."

„Ok. Just be calm tonight. See where it takes you. Don't do anything stupid."

I grinned at her. „Very funny."

Of course Karma looked stunning when I picked her up at 8 pm sharp. She was wearing a beige blouse, jeans and boots. Her hair was falling down her shoulders wavy as ever.

She smiled at me. „I'm glad you could make it. My parents drove me crazy today. It's like they're still stuck in the old days. It didn't bother me back then but I guess being away from home for so long changed me a lot."

„Well I'm glad you texted me in the middle of this boring meeting with the CEO because I was about to fall asleep and that wouldn't have looked good."

She grinned at me, like she was in pain. „Is work really that bad?"

I just shrugged. „You know what, right now I really don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy the night with you."

We arrived at the club at 9 and it wasn't very crowded, yet. At the entrance two guys came up to us and decided they would order drinks for us for the rest of the night. Karma and I just giggled at their desperation but went along.

Eventually the drinks started getting to me. „You know you look very stunning tonight."

I saw her blush. „Oh stop it you! Because you don't look half bad either." She winked at me.

„So when is the last time you had this much fun with Liam?" I realized that I might've gone too far but in my drunk state I didn't mind.

If Karma was hurt by the statement she didn't show it. „Who cares about Liam right now? We have two super good looking guys taking care of us. Although I do realize it's not something that makes all your dreams come true. Next time we'll go to a gay bar again, I promise."

I shrugged. „Eh, I don't mind being the object of affection to guys. It's fun sometimes and I definitely don't mind them spending all their money on us."

Karma laughed. „Well in that case let's go to the bar and see what our next drinks will be."

I held her at her wrist. „I don't mind just dancing with you at the moment. This is fun, too!"

Karma looked at me. What happened next probably wouldn't have happened if we weren't both completely drunk. I pulled Karma closer to me and just stared into her eyes for a moment.

Then, her lips were on mine.

 **Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. I would really appreciate it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys, I kept you waiting so long! Without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

 _Kissing her was as magical as I thought it would be. Her lips were soft and I couldn't help but want more. I pulled her closer to me by her hips and moved my tongue alongside her lips. She granted me access. My insides exploded. My body was itching to get her even closer to me. „Do you want to get out of here?" She just nodded and I took her by the hand to leave._

I opened my eyes. Immediately, I had a pulsing pain in my head. I closed my eyes again and remembered the images that were just in my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone. Then I remembered.

 _I could feel Karma being uncomfortable and pulling away. „Amy, what are you doing?" I now realized what I did. „I'm sorry, Karma. I just had to kiss you. I've been wanting to do this for so long." Karma looked at me in disbelief. „What do you mean?" I figured I should pull all my guts together while I was drunk. „I've had feelings for you when we first met. I just didn't move on them because I was scared and didn't know how to deal with it. I thought they were gone now but that's not true. I still have feelings for you." Karma just looked at me before starting to laugh. „Oh Amy, you're funny. I almost bought that." Hearing her say that, hurt more than I could take. „I'm serious! I am falling for you and that kiss-" „That kiss was fun but we are both very drunk. So let's just forget about it, ok?" I couldn't take it anymore. I just left her standing there and ran out._

I heard a knock at the door. „Come in."

Lauren was standing in the doorframe with a coffee in her hands. „Hey partygirl. How are you feeling?"

„I kissed Karma."

Lauren immediately came running over to me, almost spilling the coffee all over the floor. „No way! Tell me. How was it?"

I couldn't help but smile. „All I ever wanted it to be."

After she put down the coffee she clapped her hands. „Does that mean you are – finally, may I say – a thing now?"

My smile dropped. „Just because _I_ kissed her doesn't mean _she_ liked it."

„Oh oh! What happened?"

So I told her. I told her how Karma was laughing at me and looking at me in disbelief. I also told her that I ran out on her.

„I'm sorry, you did what now?"

„Well, excuse me for being shit drunk and losing it. I couldn't take it anymore. Even now thinking about last night, it hurts that she might never feel the same way."

Lauren sat next to me in my bed and pulled me in her arms. „Sweetie, I know it hurts to hear this but it's better to keep those hopes to ourselves: sometimes we gotta let the ones we love go to make them happy."

I rolled my eyes. „Jeeh, Lauren, when did you become so poetic? Wait, don't answer that! Because I don't like you being this way."

Lauren shoved me away from her. „Fine! Next time I'll just tell you that everything will be alright and lie to you."

I could tell she was annoyed now. „Come on! Don't take everything I say so seriously. You know I love you."

„Do you really? Or am I not supposed to take that serious, either?"

„Oh, fuck you, Lauren!" I said playfully. „Can we please change the subject?"

„You, my friend, need to let me know what the deal is with you and Spencer!"

Spencer was the CEO we talked to yesterday and lately I was a little edgy around him because I didn't want to be apart of the shop anymore. I know I had only decided that a couple days ago on the night I caught Reagan cheating but I realized that I had to make a change when Karma had shown up. Speaking of. What was I gonna do about her? I sighed and let myself fall back on my bed.

Lauren took that as a sign for my annoyance towards Spencer. „You kinda gotta respect him. He's still our boss."

„No, Lauren he's not! We both started the shop and basically own it. He just owns like 5 percent of each of our share." I rolled my eyes. „For all I care right now, he can have all of it. I'm sick of it!"

Lauren gasped. „You wanna cash out? Since when?"

I sat up. I knew there wasn't a right time to tell Lauren this but I had to at some point. „I just feel like we're not doing what we love anymore. All we do lately is think about money and expanding. You know that's not my thing, that's why I let you do all the talking in those meetings. I've been thinking for a while now that I should start something new but I also don't want to let you down."

She sat back and stared to the floor. „Wow! I mean, I know that you weren't happy lately with the whole situation but I just thought it was because of some issues you had with Reagan."

„Maybe it was that, too. But right now my whole world is upside down and I have no idea what to do."

Later that day I had tried to reach Karma a dozen times but she wouldn't pick up her phone. I had left messages. „Karma, can we please talk about last night and make this less awkward? I'm sorry that I overstepped a line. I promise it won't happen again." I knew that last sentence was a lie. Ever since I kissed her my feelings had gotten stronger and my whole body was itching to see her. I knew that was wrong since she didn't share the same feelings for me. But I also knew that I couldn't just walk away from her again. This time I had fallen for her. Which was ridiculous to say after one kiss but I hadn't thought about anything other than her today. So it was pretty obvious to me.

What was the point, though? Karma had Liam and from what she told me they had their problems at the moment but that didn't mean that they wouldn't make it up eventually.

 _I haven't even met this guy and I'm already jealous of him. What more clues do you need, Raudenfeld?_

The next week was tough. Work kept building up and Lauren and I had meeting after meeting where I would just sit around and listen, more or less, to what Lauren would come up with when the managers came up with new strategies and ideas to expand the business. Lauren and I had talked about my plans to leave the company again. Lauren was of course bummed but she also showed a lot of understanding. „I get it. I know this has always been my dream and not yours. I'm glad that you stuck around for so long. But you have my total support if you say that you want to start something new." It was good hearing that from her. Although it kinda kept me from actually leaving. And the fact that I didn't have a clue as to what I would actually do if I quit.

And then there was Karma. I hadn't heard a thing from her since that night. I tried calling her at least once a day. I wanted to stop by the motel and a couple of times I even drove by it. But I never got myself to get out the car and knock on her door.

A week passed. I sat on my couch and zapped through the channels because I didn't want to deal with the decision I had to make about my job.

That's when my phone buzzed.

I thought it would be Lauren texting me about the latest update on the shop we would open in Seattle in a month.

I looked at my phone and sat up right away. It was Karma.

 _Sorry I was avoiding you. Can we meet?_

My heart started beating faster. I could feel the rashes all over my face. My fingers were shaking when I typed my answer.

 _Sure. Meet me at the coffeehouse in half an hour?_

 _I'll be there._

I shot up from the sofa and turned off the TV. I looked down on me. I was wearing sweats and a wide tshirt. Crap!

I ran to the bathroom to at least put on some deodorant and fix my hair.

I looked in the mirror and asked myself what I was doing?

Just because Karma wanted to talk to me didn't mean she felt the same way I did. So what was I doing dolling myself up for a girl that was most likely going to tell me that she would go back to New York and make it up with Liam.

I couldn't help it. Everytime I thought of Karma my thoughts eventually ended up with her in his arms. I would have to let her go again.

When I got to the café I already saw her sitting at a table, her leg bouncing up and down, obviously nervous.

I stopped and looked at her for a second, taking her in. She turned and our eyes met. An awkward smile crossed her lips.

I walked over and sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a while, not looking at eachother.

„I'm sorry, Karma." I looked up at her. „I shouldn't have crossed that line. I know you have Liam and I was drunk. I'm sorry I told you those things."

She looked at me now, too. „Don't apologize. I shouldn't have come back here in the first place. I mean, I always knew you had a crush on me back then." 

„You did?"

„Of course, Amy. The way you snuck up on me in the shop or how you sometimes grinned at me like a joyful kid. Actually, it was kinda creepy."

I chuckled. „Yeah, I can see that."

„But it all totally makes sense."

Then she fell silent and we sat there again, not looking at eachother.

I sighed and looked at Karma. „So what now?"

This time Karma didn't look at me. „I'm flying out to New York tomorrow morning."

The air was knocked out of my chest when I felt my heart break in two. I didn't realize until now I had hoped – foolishly, obviously – for a different outcome.

I must've went incredibly pale because Karma took my hand and looked at me concerned. „Oh my god, Amy. I didn't mean to-"

„Break my heart? Yeah well, I thought Reagan had already done that." I pulled my hand away from her. „I think it's time for me to go."

I got up. I could see pity in Karma's eyes. Great!

„Amy, please don't just leave like that."

„What else am I supposed to do? We both clearly want two different things. And I can't do this!"

„I'm sorry." Karma whispered.

I shook my head. „Don't be. I can't force you to have feelings for me. Say hi to New York for me."

With that I turned around and half walked, half ran out of the coffeeshop, not once looking back.

 **Don't stop reading now, guys! I know this seems like the end but I promise you it is not. I had two drafts with two different outcomes to this coffeehouse meet and if I would've published the other one this story would've been over from my side. And I'm not ready to let it go, yet.**

 **So hang tight Karmy-army. There will be more! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_It felt good to hold this woman in my skin was pressed against mine, her body fitting perfectly into me. When we kissed it was all I had ever dreamed of and more. We were the perfect match. Just lying in bed with her was all I needed. „What are you thinking about?" she asked me. „Us." I could feel her beaming with joy. „This couldn't be more perfect." Hearing his voice made me jump and I turned around. Liam and Karma were lying, his arm around her, in my bed and looked at me confused. „What are you doing?" „I could ask you the same thing!" I said, pointing at Liam. Karma put her hands soothingly on my thigh. „Amy, calm down. You said this was ok." „Oh, this is_ so _not ok." I hastily grabbed my things and ran out the door. I fell into a black hole._

I sat up straight in my bed. My heart was racing and I didn't know where I was. I tried to catch my breath. The images of the dream crept under my skin. The tears came rushing in. Then I remembered.

It had been four months. Four months since the day I turned my back on Karma. Four months since I packed up my things and moved to L.A to start over. It clearly hadn't worked the way I planned it.

At least one thing worked out: I had started working in the design department at _Top Bee's._ Lauren was thrilled that this way she was still able to ask me about important decisions but also for me to do something that I actually enjoyed. And I did. I had done a lot of the designs when we had first started _Top Bee's._ So this was a great way to connect back to the roots.

But this didn't help me with my other issue. Whenever I had a second to breathe between all this workload, her face popped up in my head. And the dreams had started again.

My phone buzzed. Of course my mind started to wander to the possibility that it might be Karma on the other end. Obviously, it wasn't.

„Lauren." I sighed, not even trying to hide my dissapointment.

„Gee, Amy, I'm not gonna call again."

„I'm sorry. It's good to hear your voice."

„The dreams again?"

I didn't need to say anything.

„What does your therapist say?"

„That guy was a dick."

Lauren let out a frustrated sigh. „Amy, you need to talk to someone about this!"

„I'm talking to you about it."

„You know what I mean! And sleeping around isn't gonna help you, either, so stop picking up random girls every other night!"

„Who says I'm sleeping around?"

„I know you! Also, word travels fast."

I rolled my eyes. „So Shane talked to you."

When I had moved out here Shane had come with me. Mostly, because Lauren ordered him to do so. But since we were here I had noticed him checking out a lot of the surfer boys so it couldn't be half bad for him.

„At least _somebody_ talks to me."

I was a little annoyed. „Lauren, I miss you, too, believe me! But had I stayed in Austin, you could've sent me to a nuthouse by now."

„Yeah, I know. We just haven't talked in a while."

„So take a break annd come out here. You're still CEO, you can do whatever you want."

„What you need to do right now is get better. Spencer is starting to freak out about the new designs. They're way too dark and this time he's right about that."

„What do you want? They're selling out like crazy."

„Still! This is not the message we want to bring across."

„Oh come on, get over yourselves! The numbers are right."

„Amy! Please just do as I tell you and go back to therapy. I hate to be this straight forward but Karma isn't coming back."

That shut me up. „I know."

When I arrived at work I went to Shane's office. „Shane, please, sometimes you need to shut your mouth and not tell Lauren everything."

He turned around in his chair. „May I remind you that she is the only reason I have this job? I owe her!"

„Yeah, but not to my misery."

„You know she is only worried about you. Rightfully so! By the way, so am I. This whole feeling sorry for yourself has to stop now! Tonight at the release party I want you back in the game."

„Or what?"

„Or I'll steal the spring line from you!"

I gasped. „You're playing dirty, Harvey!"

„You should know me better by now."

I grinned at Shane. „Whatever!"

„Seriously, Amy. We've got press coming to that event. You better look stunningly beautiful."

„Don't I always." I smiled sheepishly and raised my eyebrows at him.

Later that day Shane and I met to go shopping and get ready. Usually, at these events we would make an appearance together. I had never been so close to him like I was now and especially in the last couple of months I had needed it.

I was nervous about tonight because it was the first event I would be the representative of the company at in a while. Most of the times Lauren would do it but this time she wasn't able to fly out. A couple of celebrities were expected, too.

„Amy, you've got this. If you would've gone to that therapist he would've told you this: the key to getting better is talking about it. And that is just what you are going to do tonight!"

„Thanks Shane, I feel so much better." I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

„If this career at _Top Bee's_ doesn't work out I should become a therapist."

„That would be so great! Maybe I would even go to one, then." 

„Hallelujah!"

After getting ready we were picked up by a limo that brought us to SKYstudio where the release party took place. We walked the red carpet and posed for pictures. Inside the venue Shane introduced me to a couple of his colleagues he had met at workshops.

The official part of the evening only started an hour after that. I was on stage for 45 minutes to present the line to the guests and gave a speech about how I had come up with all the ideas. Right then and there I didn't tell the whole truth. Lauren had warned me about not getting too nostalgic and keeping it on-point. So I didn't tell them about Karma or any of that. I had been pretty good about making up this story of my childhood that I was reminded of when looking at this line. And as usual, press bought it pretty easily.

After I had finally gotten off that stage (I was still nervous about giving speeches and standing in front of such a large crowd and talking freely) Shane came up to me, frowning.

„There is this reporter who desperately wants to talk to you in person."

I rolled my eyes. „Couldn't they have just listened to that speech I just gave for what felt like two hours?"

Shane shrugged.

„What station are they from?"

„ _NY1 News."_

I felt my heart rate speed up. That name definitely sounded familiar. So I went over to where Shane pointed.

From afar I could already make out the auburn hair and I had to force myself to keep going and not just turn around and run away again. She had her back turned to me so when I got to her I spoke up. „What are you doing here?"

She turned to me, startled. „Amy."

We looked at eachother and didn't say anything. Everyone around had disappeared suddenly and it was just us now. I wanted to pull her towards me and hold her. But I knew I couldn't do that. I knew I had to let go.

„How are you?" Karma had a worried look on her face, scanning me like she was looking for any obvious sign of my state of mind right now.

I ignored her question. „Why did you come here?"

„Because that's my job."

I looked to the side, annoyed. „Karma, you know what I mean. Couldn't you have sent someone else?"

She hesitated before saying the next thing. „I needed to see you. See how you're doing."

I laughed sarcastically. „I'm grand, thanks!"

Karma finally turned to the camera guy to send him away. Then she turned towards me, anger flashing in her eyes. „Amy, stop giving me this attitude! I can't change the fact that I'm not in love with you. I only came here to get an interview for the station. I thought it would be a great way to catch up and talk."

I laughed. „Karma, are you really this naive? I thought I had made it clear when I walked away from you that I didn't want to see you again. Not now, not in the next couple of months, not ever!"

„Amy, I'm sorry I had to come here. But unlike you pointed out earlier it isn't that easy to ask someone else to come here. This is my job and I'd like to keep it that way."

„Fine!I still don't get why you couldn't have just gotten your footage when I was up on that stage and then left."

Karma was really mad, I could see it in her eyes and her movement. „Well, I'm not a psychic who's able to _feel_ your thoughts. I genuinely thought you would be happy to see me after all this time. But obviously it was a mistake to come here."

Now it was her turn to spin around and hurry out the door. She left the camera man confused and overwhelmed.

I only realized later that I should've gone after her...

 **That's it for now, guys. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
